Hazelwing
Hazelwing is a ginger-and-brown she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Age Age: approx. 16 moons (1.33 years) Names Kit: Hazelkit Apprentice: Hazelpaw Warrior: Hazelwing Family Mother: 'Deerfur '''Father: 'Wolfnose 'Sister: 'Maplefur Education 'Mentor: 'Bumblestripe Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret :Rockfall sends Hazelwing as part of a patrol to check the northern border to make sure BloodClan isn't lurking around. She is sent with Maplefur, Icepelt and Squirreltail. Gingerheart teases he is sending a siblings patrol and Rockfall points out that Hazelwing and Maplefur are inseparable anyway. The patrol then walks away. Trivia Interesting Facts *She has kittypet blood through Nutmeg, Silky, Stormcloud and Millie, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Oakstar,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook loner blood through Daisy and Smoky, and WindClan blood through Eaglestorm. *She looks similar to her sister, Maplefur. Character Pixels Hazelwing.kit.png|Kit Version Hazelwing.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Hazelwing.warrior.png|Warrior Version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Deerfur: Father: ' :Wolfnose: '''Sister: ' :Maplefur: 'Grandmothers: ' :Sunstripe: :Cherryfall: 'Grandfathers: ' :Foxstar: :Stormcloud: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Poppyfrost: :Ivypool: :Furrypelt: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Bumblestripe: :Firepelt: :Berrynose: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Millie: :Whitewing: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: :Sorreltail: :Daisy: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Brackenfur: :Smoky: :Birchfall: :Graystripe: :Bramblestar: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Tigerstar: :Firestar: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Frostfur: :Brindleface: :Swiftbreeze: :Princess: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Pinestar: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Whitestorm: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Jackie: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Robinwing: :Flashnose: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Snowfur: :Harepounce: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Windflight: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Oakstar: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Smallear: :Stormtail: :Windflight: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Aunts: ''' :Stripefur: :Leafkit: '''Uncle: :Robinfeather: Great-Aunt: ' :Mistypelt: '''Great-Uncles: ' :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Rockfall: :Molewhisker: :Benny: 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Dovewing: :Gingerheart: :Milky: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Hazeltail: 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Dusty: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Bramblethorn: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: '''Great-Great-Niblings: :Two unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Gingerheart: :Furrypelt: :Milky: :Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lavender: :Sunshine: :Feathertail: :Rosepetal: '''Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Dusty: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: :Stormfur: :Toadstep: '''Great-Great-Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Ambermoon: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: '''Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Snowbush: :Spiderleg: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Dewnose: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Mothwing: :Sorreltail: 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: :Darkstripe: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Cinderpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Willowpelt: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Lionheart: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: '''Great-Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Unidentified kits: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Frostfur: :One-eye: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Patchpelt: :Firestar: :Ferris: :Whiskers: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :One-eye: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ''' :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Half-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Half-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: :Sweetbriar: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: 'Cousins: ' :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Longtail: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Sandstorm: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Sparrowheart: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock : :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Reedstar: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Pikepaw: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Mistypelt: :Foxstar: :Rockfall: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Maplefur: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Juniperfur:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: Unnamed kit: :Dappletail’s Unnamed kits: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz:Revealed by the author :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Ceremonies Hazelwing's Warrior Ceremony 'Foxstar: '"I, Foxstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Hazelpaw and Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Hazelpaw and Maplepaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Hazelpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Hazelwing. StarClan honors your enterprise and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Hazelwing! Maplefur! Hazelwing! Maplefur!" Reference, ''The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 9 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Warriors Category:The Dark Secret Characters